Forum:Motion to cancel official friendship with the wook
To make a long story short even I am ashamed at this point to have the Darth associated with Wookieepedia, me of all people, ashamed anyhoo if two certain administrators choose to punish people for being active on both wiki's and the rest of their admins too chickenshit to do anything about it I see no reason what so ever to continue this friendship and be connected to that sinking ship. Support #As nominator. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #I've been affected quite badly. иιƒкч? 01:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #I'd tend to agree. The manner in which some of their leaders are acting is disturbing at the least, and an outrage at the most. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 01:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #In addition, a Wook administrator using this organization as a conduit to enforce agendas (i.e., banning folks with whom said admin has aimagined grievance) is absolutely disgraceful.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]]([[User talk:Goodwood|''Alliance Intelligence]]) 01:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #Insulting and threatening users who frequent both Wookieepedia and our own site (as well as general attacks aimed at the whole community); banning users for same and for comments made off-wiki (in many cases, conversations which did not even involve them or address them in any way) outside of their administrative jurisdiction or without proper evidence or warning; trolling and even the banning of a non-user for frequenting our IRC. Their acts speak for themselves. We are most displeased with their lack of faith. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 01:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #*Considering the incredibly childish behavior of many of the administrators and prominent users of this site, the Wook is better off not associating with Darthipedia unless and until people here can grow up. -- Darth Culator (Talk) 13:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) and you of all people should know that there is a required amount of mainspace edits to your username in order to vote, so be a nice little man and go block someone from the wook for calling you and your peers buttfuckers in another channel. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #*Thank you for making my point more eloquently than I did. -- Darth Culator (Talk) 16:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #**Using $100,- words that I don't understand do not help you build your case. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #Per Madclaw and all above users. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 15:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #Look, I'm a wookieepedian, but this is getting ridiculous. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 23:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #Darthipedia and Wookieepedia are, and always have been, two different and separate wikis. Something that happens in #wookieepedia or in an IRC channel not related to either wiki does in no way reflect the opinion of this wiki community. The actions or words of a single or a group of Darthipedia contributors should not be seen as the opinion of us all, yet this is exactly what has happened. I regret that it has come to this, but at this point I see no other option than to dissolve the official friendship between us and Wookieepdia. Everyone should feel free to continue editing on both wikis and no one should, in any way, feel forced to choose between Darthipedia and Wookieepedia. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:25, 30 April 2009 (UTC) #*Definitely. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 23:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) #It's about fucking time. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 16:28, 1 May 2009 (UTC) #I'm also a Wookieepedia, and I had no idea that they were banning Darthipedians because they edit this wiki as well. That seriously pisses me off, and I'm glad we're doing this. Users should be aloud to edit where they want. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 00:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/Cynical Remarks #I propose that from this day forth, we spell their beloved site as Wookiepedia. Because we can. And, it apparently causes incredible agony. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 01:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #*done. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 02:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC)